1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to perforated infusion devices and more specifically it relates to a butter dispensing unit for use with a hot air popcorn popper. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous perforated infusion devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to mix extractive beverage making ingredients into a liquid. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,677,397 to Mock; 3,946,652 to Gorin and 4,338,338 to Popkes all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.